Illegally Roommates
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: 3 of the worlds most deadliest alien life forms living together under one roof. American Dad, Ben 10 and Sonic the Hegdehog crossover


**This is a idea for a sitcom-ish fanfic I came up with about a few months back, please note that have a number of other more important projects other then this, so I might not be able to update right away. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ben 10, American Dad or any of the copyright protected characters you are about to read about. They are the property of SEGA, Man of Action, Cartoon Network and Seth Macfarlene.**

**Illegally Roommates**

Chapter 1

Codependent as usual

The once proud alien warlord known as Black Doom sat with a newspaper and cup of coffee in the white leathered chair that resided in the den of the moderately sized house he shared along with his two roommates. One was an accomplished intergalactic warlord much like himself whom with his numerous achievements and assaults against the universe had earned the tyrant's respect as a warrior. The other... well, not so much. The door to the house opens as the Chimera Sui Generis named Vilgax walks inside.

"Hey, have you seen Roger lately?" He asks his roommate.

"Not particularly." Black Doom responds. "But if I know him well enough, he's probably throwing away half our savings at a local bar while hitting on transvestite hookers"

Their roommate Roger, a gray skinned alien of unknown race and origin, was always causing problems for himself and others, even **before **he started rooming with them. He had previously lived with the Smith Family located in Langley Falls, Virginia after saving Stan Smith, a local CIA agent, from certain death. But ever since then, he had been nothing but trouble and chaos for the Smiths and everyone around them with his pansexual and often unstable habits. The final straw was broken when he had turned the Smith Family house into a literal whore house while Stan and his family were on vacation. They had returned home to find the house in shambles, trails of every human waste imaginable in every direction, and for some unknown reason, former Two and a Half Men star Charlie Sheen making out with an African American drag queen. (**Don't ask**) It was at that point that Stan took out his hand gun from his shirt and began to shoot continuously at Roger until he was literally chased out of the house and on to the streets with nowhere else to go. It was a pure stoke of luck that a few days later, he ran into his old Galactic Community College friend Vilgax. Desperate and with nowhere else to turn, Roger was offered a rooming opportunity at a decent sized complex located in Hammonton, New Jersey with him and another roommate, Black Doom. Roger, left with no other options, accepted his proposal. Yet despite agreeing to chipping in a third of the monthly rent each billing cycle, he was for about 2 months unemployed, unreliable to the point where Black Doom and Vilgax took turns bailing him out and up to his usual and annoying ways.

"Why did you give him the offer to room with us?" Black Doom asks his tentacled roommate with irritation in his voice.

"Because he was my friend, he had nowhere else to go, and it's a way of paying him back for a favor he did for my a while back."

"I had at least thought he could have been mature for once and start pulling his own weight instead of relying on others to save his lazy, deadbeat, alcoholic ass!"

"I had too after what he went through with Stan, but we just can't leave him to die in the streets!"

"Why not? Then he'll be the police's problem!"

"Yeah, and when they look up his records, they'll trace it back to you and I! Now how exactly does that sound?"

Black Doom raised his finger about to respond when the phone in their kitchen started ringing.

"I'll get it" He says getting up and proceeding towards the kitchen.

This was **not **the kind of life he hoped for when he agreed to room with his two other extraterrestrial roommates. Contrary to popular belief, he had **not **been killed in his battle against Shadow the Hedgehog. Instead, he secretly slipped under G.U.N's radar when they suspected him dead and since then began to live amongst the humans on Earth. A lesser known fact about him was his ability to shape shift into anything form he desired. Doing so, he managed to receive a work position under the guise of Brock Daveason as an accountant at Globo Inc., a company that specializes in over seas communication with foreign countries. He had chose this specific company in hopes of spying on other countries to discover their most top secret weapons and operations, planning on using them against them as a come back to his previous failure to conquer Earth. He picks up the phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Doomy." A drunken Roger says over the phone."Hey listen, I'm a bit drunk, I can't find my car keys, and right now I'm seeing a bunch of rainbow colored pandas eating the floorboards, so if you and Davy Jones can come and pick me up.. come and pick.. pick.. me.. up.. I'd really owe you. Okay, I gotta go, one of the panda's gnawing on some guys hat. HANG ON, MAN! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

A loud crashing sound then follows suit.

Black Doom hangs up the phone in frustration having to once again save his no good roommate's hide.

"Vilgax, we have to go pick up Extra-pansexual again at the bar. He's having one of his episodes again."

"That bad?" Vilgax asks.

"He says he saw rainbow colored pandas eating the floorboards."

"...Yeah, we should go get him."

Black Doom heads out the front door of the house while Vilgax grabs the keys to the car and the house and follows close behind closing the door behind him.

**End of Ch 1. Hope you guys like it. Please review.**


End file.
